


TOP Academy : School of Mages

by MaidenLL



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: 10 different people.10 different powers and abilities.Combined all together,it'll create the best synergy.Welcome to TOP Academy,the school for Mages."Because every person is uniquely beautiful in their own kind of way."





	1. NOTE

So I made this story out of my impulsiveness hahaha 

I haven't forgotten about my other on-going UP10TION story so please look forward on that one too!

I hope you'll enjoy reading this <3


	2. [Characters]

[KIM JINWOOK]  
He's an Elemental with the power of Geokinesis.He is able to control the Earth but he mostly controls the plants.He's part of the higher ranks in the Academy and is known to be a respectable leader among the students.He's the Student Council President so it's natural for him to lead the others and to solve whenever a problem arises.He is caring but also firm in leading the students.

[NO SOOIL]  
He's an Elemental with the power of Fulgurkinesis.He controls the lightnings and storms.He's part of the higher ranks in the Academy and is known as the 'hot-headed Student Council Vice President'. He does have quite a temper and is known for authority.In contrast to Jinwook,he is firm and bold,so the students mostly fear him more than they fear Jinwook.

[GO MINSOO]  
He's an Elemental with the power of Aquakinesis.He has the master over waters.He's a transferee from the mortal world.He was actually an old student of the Academy before but then he needed to transfer for personal reasons.He was also considered in the higher ranks before. He's known to be calm and graceful but can also be really dangerous once he rages,just like the sea.

[LEE SUNGJOON]  
He's an Arcane with the ability of Binding.He has the ability to fuse or bind something found in the Arcane Realm to the real world,with purpose of creating new powers. He can also make other people powerful by using his binding powers,although the higher the rank it is,the more energy draining it is for him.He's so tall that students in the Academy calls him 'Pillar'.

[LEE CHANGHYUN]  
He's an Elemental with the power of Pyrokinesis.He controls the fire.Despite being on the higher ranks,he's probably one of the most approachable student out of the Academy.Students admire him for his fluffy and warm nature but they would never want to get on his bad side,as they completely know his ability.

[KIM WOOSEOK]  
He's an Arcane with the ability of Necromancy and Animation.His ability makes him able to bring back people from the dead.Although once he brings them back alive,he's the one who would face a consequence.He can also bring inanimate objects to life without any consequences ahead.People in the Academy seems to be intrigued by his silent and mysterious personality.

[SEON YEIN]  
He's an Elemental with the power of Aerokinesis.His power is able to control the air.He's a transferee from the mortal world so he still doesn't know how to use his power into the extreme extent of it.He has a beautiful voice that can seriously bewitch you.He has a very kind personality which everyone loved as soon as he transferred to the Academy.

[HAN GYUJIN]  
He has a Mental Magic with a power of Therionology.His ability is probably one of the rarest ones.He is able to command and talk to animals.He can also shift into whatever he wants to be.He's the only one from the Academy who already knows how to use his power to the extreme extent of it.Despite being one of the higher ranks,he is loved by many due to his charming personality.

[LEE HWANHEE]  
He is both and Elemental and Arcane with the power and ability of Enerkinesis.He has the master over energy and can manipulate light.He's an exchange student from another Academy in the Magic World.He's full of energy and is able to drain other's energy for personal use.Although he's from another Academy,he didn't have any problem in trying to blend in with the other students,being the energetic puppy he is.

[LEE DONGYEOL]  
He holds a Mental ability called Telepathy.He is able to read minds and in fact,always uses it to read other people's thoughts.He also has the ability to control and manipulate objects.He has this voice of persuasion that can trick you into following him just so he can get what he wants.He's the youngest one in the higher ranks and is playful due to his young age.


	3. [Prologue] TOP Academy : School of Mages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to credit @hwanhees_girl (Twitter) for the idea of their powers and @wxxshin (Twitter) for the book cover! Please follow them on Twitter,they're such nice people^^

TOP Academy,one of the most prestigious schools in the Magic World wants to get back the honor of winning the highest ranked Academy to be able to reign the Magic World again.

In order to do that,the Academy needs to form a group who can fight and represent their school in a survival game called 'Tension Cup'.

10 different people with 10 different powers and abilities would be combined all together and create the best synergy that they didn't even expect to have.

**Welcome to TOP Academy,the school for Mages.**

"Because every person is uniquely beautiful in their own kind of way."


	4. [JINHOO] The Plants That Bind Us

Jinwook sighed as he drove his way to his mother's place.She called him earlier and suddenly told him to be there in a span of 10 minutes then suddenly hung up the call.

He has no idea on what his mother would say or what but he knows that it's important.His mother doesn't usually call him and tells him to come over if it's not important.

Good thing,it's still two days before classes so he was still allowed to go out of the school grounds.

He parked his car in front of the house and saw his mother by the entrance door.  
He was welcomed by his mother's embrace as soon as he reached the door of their home.

"My son! How are you doing? Are you even eating? Why are you so thin? And you didn't grow at all..." He shook his head and laughed at the last sentence.

"Mom,should we get in first so that we can talk properly?" 

His mother laughed and guided him inside.He halted when he saw a woman who looks just like his mom's age,sitting on the couch.  
The woman immediately stood up when she sensed the two approaching.She smiled at Jinwook and he doesn't know why but her bunny smile sent comfort on him.Just like a mother's smile.

"Oh hello there! You must be Jinwook?" The woman held out her hands for him to shake,which Jinwook politely obliged.

"Um Yes. I'm Kim Jinwook,nice meeting you." He bowed after their handshake as a sign of respect.

Jinwook won't deny how the woman has the air of authority in her.It was as if once you don't follow her,then it'll be the end for you.

"Jinwook-ah,seat first,we need to talk about something." His mother eyed him and turned to the woman who just nodded her head back to his mother.

His forehead creased.He's definitely sure that whatever they're going to talk about now,it would be a bad news for him.

He sat down carefully,aware of the gazes that both women in front of him are throwing.

"What is it mom? It's really a serious one,right?" His mother just sighed.

"I know that you would probably hate me for this." His mother's eyes almost pleaded at him.

"You're getting married."

It was as if his whole world crashed when he heard what his mother said. What...?

"I know it's hard but you have no choice,son." 

What? How? Why? There are many questions flowing inside his mind right now

"Mom,what do you mean by I have no choice? It's my life! Why would I agree into marrying someone I don't even love!?!" His voice raised at the same time as the vases of plants in the room started to shake too.

"Jinwook,calm down.Please,let's talk all of these out calmly." Before his mother can even stand up,the woman already went to him and touched him by the arm.  
As soon as the woman touched him,he immediately calmed down and the vases stopped shaking.He looked at the woman confusedly. 

"Calm down,boy.Sit down and we'll talk this out together." The woman told her softly but with a hint of firmness,indicating that he should follow.

He sat down once again and stared intently at the two in front of him.

"What is this marriage? And why me?" He asked them,voice sounding neutral this time.

"You'll be married to my son."

Eh?

"Your son?" His forehead creased again at the revelation.

"I know it's a shock for you,to be arranged to a guy but I know that you're not into girls,Jinwook-ah." His mother smiled softly at him.

He was caught off guard.He thought he was doing a good job in hiding the truth. Yes,he's not interested into having a relationship with girls,at all.He didn't know when it started but he found much more interest in boys and dated them from time to time.

"How...?" 

"I'm your mother Jinwook-ah.You're not by my side all the time but I have my ways." She smirked at him and immediately claps her hand.

"Anyways...back to the topic. You'll be married to Mrs. Seon's son-"

"How sure are you that her son and I would get along? What if he's some kind of psychopath who would take advantage of my body when I'm asleep?" He looks at the women in front of him with a disgusted face.

Mrs. Seon's laugh echoed at the room while his mother was just looking at him with an unbelievable eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that,Jinwook-ah. My son is totally fine and he's not a psychopath who would take advantage of your body.Although he can be a nagger at times but he's actually nice." The woman reassured him while smiling softly.

He was actually quite convinced already and he doesn't even know why.He should be rejecting it but he just stayed silent instead  
.  
Sensing that he wasn't planning to say something,Mrs. Seon immediately offered him something.

"Okay so...I can sense that you're still in doubt about all of these.How about you get to know each other first and then if you don't get along with each other then we'll cancel the wedding?" 

"Wait,wha-" His mother looked at the woman beside him,Mrs. Sein just smiled at his mother,as if they were communicating through their eyes.

His mother sighed then turned to look at him.

"Yeah,how about do that,Jinwook-ah?" His mother smiled at him.

"I can't leave the school grou-"

"He's transferring to your school and dorm tomorrow." His mother interrupted him and his eyes widened at what she just said.

"Wait,what!?!" He shook his head furiously.

"He's going to be enrolled to the Academy to enhance his power.He still can't use his power to the whole extent,so I hope you'll take care of him?" Mrs. Seon looked at him expectantly.

A guy in the magic world who still can't use his magic properly? That's pretty rare...

He didn't question on why her son can't use his magic properly and just nodded at the woman.

He thinks about all of it. It wouldn't hurt to try,right?

Besides he's pretty sure that they won't get along well.I'm hard to handle...goodluck to him.

"Thank you so much,Jinwook-ah. This means a lot." Mrs. Seon stood up and hugged him.

Mrs. Seon proceeded to hug his mom and bid goodbye to them.

"I still need to do my son's papers,so I'll get going first." Mrs. Seon gave him one last smile then left.

After Mrs. Seon left,his mother and him were left into a complete silence.

"Jinwook,I know that you don't like whatever this arrangement we made for you and Mrs. Seon's son...but please trust me on this one. I wouldn't push you to do this if it's not for your own sake right?" His mother suddenly walked to him and hugged him tightly.

He knows about it.His mom isn't the type to make impulsive actions,especially because her power isn't as simple as it seems.

His mother is a Seer.Being able to see the future in her dreams is not really easy. One wrong move from her,the future can change.Either in a good way or a bad way.

That's why he never doubts his mother's intentions towards him.He knows that his mother is pushing him on this because she knows that it would be good for him.

"I know mom...I'll try to get along with him so don't worry too much." He gave his mother a small smile.

"Take care of yourself there,Jinwook-ah." His mother almost pleaded him with teary eyes.

He felt alarmed.His mother is not the the expressive type of person so the sight in front of him right now is totally new for him.

"Mom,what's wrong? Did something appear in your dreams?" He asked carefully while rubbing his mother's back.

"I know that it would be wrong to say this to you but...you're going to be one of the competitors in the upcoming Tension Cup." 

He froze at his mother's statement.Me..joining Tension Cup?

Tension Cup is a survival game that happens every 5 years in the Magic World.The game was formed by the Ministry Council a long time ago.This year,would be the 50th year ever since it was first played.

This survival game is their way to choose on who would reign the Magic World for 5 years.It's basically,if you win it,your school has the highest rank and the right to rule the Magic World.And the higher the rank of the school is,the more privileges you get.

It might sound stupid but yeah,school rules the Magic World. The King and Queen are basically part of the school organization too.They help in controlling and taking care of the students,especially because their powers are mostly trained in the school.

"Mom...what do you mean? It's a possibility but I'm sure there are people out there in the Academy who are more capable than me." 

He just can't believe it.It's impossible,considering how many students their Academy has. The chance is really slim.

"Listen,don't ever doubt your skills,my son." His mother stared right into his eyes. "I had a vision...it was clear this time around.It showed that you are going to be chosen as one of the participants." His mother sighed,almost tearing up. "And you know that we can't do anything about it...the Magic World would be in danger if ever. So please...I'm begging you one thing Jinwook-ah..."

This time,tears fell one by one from his mother's eyes. He can't help but feel his heart ache as he saw his mother showing this side of her to him.

"Please take care of yourself.I don't want to lose you too.No,not again. I can't lose you,Jinwook-ah.I lost your father already,not you too." He hugged his mother tightly as she sobbed in his arms.

"Mom,we're still not sure of that vision is true but if ever it is,don't worry too much.I'll survive.I'll survive and come back alive for you." He whispered to her softly.

______________________________________

He drove back home with a clouded mind.

Who was he kidding? Of course he knows that his mother's visions have never been false. Not even once.

He remembered it again. He remembered how his mother woke up and sobbed intensely once she saw the vision of his father,bathed in blood.

He thought it wasn't true.He thought his mother just had a normal nightmare.

Tension Cup.His father also participated in that survival game.Jinwook found it stupid at first.Who would even risk their lives to even join a survival game where you're life can be taken away mercilessly?

But as he grew up,he understood it's concept and importance. He understood why his father fought in it,even if his life was the one at stake. Even if he risked it and died.

He parked his car and went to his dorm room,only to find their dorm covered in silence.

They must be sleeping already.

He turned to look at the clock and true to his instincts,it's almost midnight already.

He decided to also go to bed and sleep since tomorrow would be the arrival of the new students and his 'fiancé'.

______________________________________

 

He woke up at the sounds of rushed footsteps outside his room. Damn.Why are they so noisy early this morning?

He decided to get up and take a quick shower before going out.He saw his dorm mates still in a rush.

"What's with the commotion?" He asked them,eyes pointing narrowly at the black haired guy,who's the same age as him.

"We were informed this morning that we would have new dorm mates and we didn't even have the time to clean the dorm.It would be embarrassing so we decided to clean for a bit." The guy hung his arms at Jinwook's shoulders.

"Sooil hyung! Can you please help me carry this huge box to my room?" Their youngest,Dongyeol called for Sooil,who just groaned beside him but immediately went to help the youngest.

He didn't miss the 'Gosh why don't he just use his ability instead of asking for help.' of Sooil.

He just shook his head and looked at the whole living room. 

True to their words,it was really clean.They were almost finished in cleaning,just a few things to move but it was overall impressive already.

"Hyung,look! I found a cat outside,in the woods!" He turned to look at a guy who's a whole lot taller than him.

"Sungjoon-ah.Did you even ask permission to it's owner? They might be finding that cat already." He pointed at the cat and at the same time,the cat meowed at them cutely.

"Look at how cute he is,hyung! And I don't think he has an owner...I found him all alone...can I keep him hyung? Please?" Sungjoon begged at him with a sad smile on his face.

"How do you even know that it's a guy?" He whispered but he's sure that the younger heard him clearly. "Okay fine.But if ever you find it's owner,you need to give it back quickly,okay?" He can't help but smile when Sungjoon's eyes brightened.

"I will! Promise! Thank you,Jinwook hyung!" Sungjoon quickly sprinted to his room after.

Right after Sungjoon disappeared to his own room,a certain low-tone voice,named Changhyun suddenly called for him and entered the dorm.

"Jinwook hyung! I bumped into Professor Eric on the way here and he told me to give these papers to you." Changhyun informed and gave him the papers.

He frowned.It must be the Profiles of their new dorm mates.

"Okay thank you,Changhyun-ah"

"And hyung,he told me that only 3 would arrive today,the other two would arrive tomorrow since they inquired a day later." Changhyun bid him goodbye after and went out again.

Jinwook went back to his room and scanned the papers one by one.

He looked at the profile of a guy named Lee Hwanhee,the same age as Dongyeol.Dongyeol would definitely be happy because he has a same-aged friend now.

He proceeded to look at a guy named Han Gyujin. Therionology? Woah,pretty rare.

He looked at the picture of a certain red-haired guy,named Kim Wooseok. Woah,his hair is as red as Changhyun's fire.

This time around,his eyes widened as he stared at a familiar name and face of a person.Go Minsoo. He's back...after all these years?

He knows that Sooil wouldn't like this.Not one bit.He'll most probably hate this.

He shook his head and proceeded to scan the last profile. His eyes widened when he saw the name of the guy.Seon Yein. 

He must be Mrs. Seon's son...yeah,he is.They got the same bunny teeth...cute.And woah...Areokinesis...cool!

He laughed at his thoughts.The guy seemed harmless though,not how he expected him to be.He looked like an innocent bunny to Jinwook.

Not long after,he heard the doorbell ring.He heard footsteps rushing outside,probably his dorm mates,running to pick up the guest.

He shook his head and went out to greet the guests too.Where are his manners if he doesn't,right?

As he approached the door,where his dorm mates are,he saw three people getting interrogated. 

He immediately recognized the three from the profiles that he read a while ago.

Lee Hwanhee,was rather timid and shy. He was hiding behind a guy with a red hair and neutral expression who,as he remembered, named Kim Wooseok. Wooseok just stood there while his dorm mates kept on asking them questions.

He noticed the guy beside the two, he smiled unknowingly. With a cute bunny teeth and a small body frame,it's definitely his fiancé.

Yein wore a friendly smile as he talked with the others.He was the one who entertained and answered the questions of his dorm mates.

He stayed hidden at the kitchen first,letting his friends usher the three newcomers in and guide them inside.

"We still have one more friend here.His name is Kim Jinwook.He's really nice so you'll probably get along with him." Jinwook smiled as he heard what Sooil said.

He saw how Yein's expression turned into a nervous one. 

As the others approached the stairs, he noticed how Yein nearly fell from carrying his obviously-heavy suitcase. He immediately used his powers when he saw that the younger was really going to fall down.

He controlled his plants and wrapped it around Yein's waist just before the younger hit the floor.

Why is he so clumsy...?

The others looked at Yein with wide eyes,immediately rushing to help him stand up straight.The cat in Sungjoon's arms even leaped out and went to Yein.

He removed the plants that was bound to the younger and decided to show up discreetly but then Sooil suddenly turned to him.

"Oh there's Jinwook hyung." The others also turned to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he arrived at where the others are.

He saw a faint tint of pink at the younger's cheeks. "Yeah,uhh I'm fine."

"But who saved him with those plants...?" Hwanhee asked softly.

"It was Jinwook hyung. He has the power over plants,so it's definitely him." Dongyeol turned to him and he just nodded,eyes still directed at his fiancé.

"Ohh uhh Thank you very much!" He was surprised when Yein bowed to him repeatedly.

He shook his head and laughed."It's no problem.Should we all settle first and get to know each other?"

The others nodded their heads and proceeded back to the living room.Yein bowed to him once more and he can't help but ruffle the younger's hair before he walked ahead of him.

This is definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
